


Happy

by dysfunctionalbatfam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: no ships, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbatfam/pseuds/dysfunctionalbatfam
Summary: Gwen and Miles Morales bonding.





	Happy

“C’mon, Morales,” Gwen taunted as she swung through the buildings, narrowly missing cars and walls. Her white outfit was stark in contrast to the starless night surrounding her. She let out a _whoop_ and smirked behind her.  
  
Her blond hair flew behind her as Gwen landed on a building elegantly, waiting for Miles to stumble next to her. She gave him a soft smile. “Still learning the tricks, Spider-boy?”  
  
“It’s Spider-man,” Miles protested, but not at all offended by her remarks. “Besides, you’ve been doing this way longer than I have!”  
“Then you have to learn faster,” She winked and jumped off, laughing at the groan behind her.  
  
Miles reminded her so much of Peter, she sighed quietly to herself. She still couldn’t quite forgive herself for his death, although it wasn’t completely her fault. Gwen also knew that there were other Peters out there, but none of them.. knew her the way her Peter did. She still forced on her easy-going but dangerous grin. Midair of a swing, she pulled her mask over her face and continued, enjoying the noises of panting coming from Miles behind her. He was _happy_.

She looked to the front, the lights of the city spread out under her. Gwen set her jaw with a determined look.   


She would be too.

**Author's Note:**

> I never get to write long fics...  
Sorry!


End file.
